It All Adds Up
by KuraKitsune
Summary: Hey, this is the story behind my oneshot. It is a KagKur which tells how they met, became friends, fell in love, and became mates. Hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, ya'll! Well I told you the first chapter would be up soon, but you all didn't believe me did you? Ha ha! Well, anyway like I said this is the first part in my Kurama and Kagome romance. It will basically set up how they became friends and proceeded to find their soul mate in each other.

As most of us are, we are hopeless romantics who are stuck in relationships that often times seem boring; at least compared to fantasy. That is why we read it and write it. I'm not saying relationships are bad or boring, but you have to admit they aren't anything like what we see in movies or on TV or especially in Anime or fantasy. (And if I'm offending anybody I'm terribly sorry!) I just love fantasy and wondering why life can't always be like that! Anyway, I am a hopeless romantic and I absolutely love writing about romance and love.

You might be wondering where I'm going with this and truthfully, I don't know. (All reader's fall anime-style with swirly eyes) But anyway, this fic will be filled with lots of romance and sweet moments, so I do hope you all will think they are romantic too.

* * *

Disclaimer: Much as I hate admitting this I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha, although I must tell you Kuronue is my mate. That's not owning right?

Chapter 1

It was over; just like that, it was over! That was the first thought that flashed through Kagome's mind as she stood staring over a wide expanse of barren land, now filled with the decaying bodies of onis of all shapes and size. This was all that was left of Naraku's army.

Of course, then the other emotions came; happiness, sadness, joy, relief, pain, guilt and perhaps the strongest fear. For it was fear that had brought them this far, fear of losing each other, of losing the battle, of losing their own lives, of losing each other. Yet, now, for Kagome at least, an even larger fear had set in; fear of the unknown, fear of what would happen now that they didn't have Naraku to contend with. What would happen to them now? What would happen to her now?

Before, fear had been easy to over come; easy, knowing that their goal as a group was to destroy Naraku. They could deal with that fear by training, growing stronger, and forming a bond that would be forever lasting and unbreakable. Looking back it almost seemed easy to overcome such odds. After all you could fight something you could see and touch. It was much harder, Kagome realized, to deal with your mind, of what was real, yet you couldn't directly see. And now...staring out at the dry field, wind blowing through her hair, face as calm as a summer's breeze, yet eyes as fierce as a summer storm, Kagome feared as she never had before.

What was she to do now? Was she to go home, complete her schooling? Go to college and learn to assert herself back into a society she no longer considered herself a part of. She knew without a fact that she couldn't stay here. Oh, how her heart ached with that revelation as her eyes filled with unshed tears. She wished that she could stay, to live forever and be free with her friends. Life in the Feudal Era had always seemed much simpler and unhurried, than the fast paced existence of the world as it was in her time. Here, she could stay out at night and watch the beauty of the night, watch it in its entire splendor. There was no pollution here, no smog to clog your lungs.

Of course there were political wars and Feudal Lords and rivalries over land and what not, not to mention demons, everyone now believed to be a simple fairy tale parents used to make their kids sleep at night. But Kagome loved it. She loved the excitement of being able to travel from place to place, fighting off demons, aiding villages and so many people who need guidance. She supposed it must be the miko inside of her that yearned to live here forever and help people.

Yet...Kagome knew she didn't belong here, either. What frightened her most was if she didn't belong in her world and she didn't belong in this one, the question became, where exactly did she fit in? Where was her place? Who was she? She knew when she went back she would no longer be Kagome of the Shikon no Tama, Kikyo's reincarnation, somebody's mother, or sister figure or friend. She would simply be Kagome again as she would have been had she not been pulled into the past on that fateful day.

"Kagome," a rough voice barked from behind her. From the corner of her eye she watched as Inuyasha steadily approached. He was limping slightly and clutching his chest as he walked, although he tried to hide it from her. The battle with Naraku had been a week ago and yet he still had not fully recovered.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome called softly, never once turning to him fully. He opened his mouth and looked about to say something before he shut it. She peered at him a little more closely, noticing something stirring in the back of his mind, as his eyes flashed with some unidentified emotion; a question forming in his mind. He knew, just as she'd known he would find out, yet that didn't stop her from questioning him. "Is there something you wanted, Inuyasha?"

The question was innocent enough but Inuyasha sensed the worry beneath her words, sensed she'd come to a decision about something, something that was hurting her very soul.

And so he replied in his usual manner, wanting to give her something else to think about.

"Feh! Wench! I just came to check on you. I was-I mean everyone else was worried about you. Why would I be worried over a bratty woman like you? You've been standing out here for nearly five hours, staring off into space."

Kagome smiled inwardly at his little slip up, knowing that he cared about her too and that he worried just as much as the others, if not more. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she apologized, turning away from him and staring at the ground. It was just too hard; too damned hard to look him in the eyes, knowing what she had to tell him, what she had to do. "I guess I've just been a little preoccupied. I'm sorry I worried you."

Inuyasha's eyes softened as he looked her over; automatically sensing that something was wrong with her. He let his eyes wander over her, at the woman she had grown into in the span that he'd known her. He remembered how young and confused she'd looked that first day, upon awakening to find a strange girl who looked like his former love. He regretted now how he'd reacted then, threatening to kill her for a jewel she had no idea of, and then attempting to follow through with it after the jewel was torn so viciously from her frail body. She'd been so young and naive, a school girl who had a wide-eyed innocence which often annoyed and fascinated him.

And while she certainly hadn't been unattractive at that age, she had grown into an even more beautiful woman. She still looked most the same tall, willowy body with long to die for legs, soft supple skin, and dreamy dark blue eyes. Her hair had grown out well past its normal length, about as long as Sesshomaru's and she often left it in a long braid. The color had heightened and the natural blue of her hair shown even more brightly than before.

Inuyasha speculated, it wasn't her looks that had changed, as much as her personality. She had become much more quieter, subdued and less talkitive, more elegant and sure of herself. She walked with a woman's grace, sure and confident. She now held a fighter's strength, as her power seemed to be limitless as he and his brother had taken the time to teach her to defend herself. She had filled out in all the right places, as her stomach, arms, and legs, gained just the right muscle tone to make her even more stunning. She was fluent in the use of the sword, sais, fan blades, knives, and throwing stars, yet interestingly enough, her choice of weapon was fell between the staff and her miko's whip. She still, after all these years living in the roughest of times, didn't like to kill, and only did when absolutely necessary.

"Hey, Inuyasha, are you okay?" She asked, noticing him staring off into space, much as she had been doing earlier.

Kagome's word broke him out of his thoughts and he had to fight off the blush at being caught staring off into space. She was staring at him bizarrely, no doubt wondering over his strange behavior.

"Feh, I'm fine! Now come inside before I have to drag you." He leapt away, in an attempt to save face, but Kagome giggled anyway, before turning and following behind her best friend.

* * *

There were only two people left awake that night as the Shikon group settled in their designated huts. Sango and Miroku had long since fallen asleep in their own hut, right next to Kagome's, as they'd been married less than two days after the defeat of Naraku.

As it was, Kagome couldn't sleep and she kept tossing and turning, her mind in turmoil. She was, in a sense, agonizing over her finally decision to leave, and although it broke her heart to think about leaving her friends all behind, she knew what was right. For some reason she felt there was still something out there for her to accomplish. Something seemed to be willing her to return to her era and she had no doubts about following her intuition and heart; after all it had already gotten her this far. Why stop listening to it now when it had led her so rightly in the past.

Kagome sighed and turned to lie on her stomach and flinched, giving a small cry of pain when she rolled on to something hard and round. Grumbling to herself she rolled back over and grabbed a hold of the offender, holding up the glowing Shikon no Tama.

After the battle was won, the whole group decided, even with Inuyasha's agreement, had decided not to wish on the jewel, as Kagome had come to realize any wish could be considered selfish. Then all their hard work would have gone straight down the drain. And so, since Kikyo had died valiantly taking a blow for her old love, Inuyasha, and thus sacrificing herself, the Shikon was handed back to Kagome for safe keeping. Kagome held it up wondering if the spirits in the Shikon knew what they had gone through to put it back together. Did Midoriko finally find her peace? Or would she still forever be battling with the demon trapped within the jewel, as well?

Finally sighing and giving up on sleep, she tossed her blankets aside and stood up, stretching and yawning at the same time, and proceed to stand by the fire place.

She shivered at the coldness of the night and hurried over to the fire, cupping her hands and holding them closer to the fire in the intent to warm them up. She had just gotten warm when a sudden sound of the flap rising and falling back into place caught her attention. She never once moved, instantly feeling his calm, familiar, and reassuring energy.

She relaxed when he came to stand directly at her side, he too staring into the fire.

"You're leaving." It was more a statement than a question. "For good."

Kagome gave no indication of surprise. Sesshomaru had always been direct and to the point. So naturally he would have sensed her frazzled nerves and came up with an answer.

"Yes," she replied still staring into the fire. "For good."

He was silent for a few minutes before, "why?"

She gave a tired sigh and turned to him, studying his handsome classical face, his beautiful face. She smiled at him, as he stood before her, calm and emotionless, as he was most of the time. After all these years, he was still as beautiful and elegant as she knew he'd always be. She reached a hand up and gently traced the lines on his face and up to the moon on his forehead, before whispering her response. "Because I have to. I can't explain it, but...I feel as if my journey is not complete, almost as if this was just the beginning. Do you understand?"

The answer was in his eyes and she knew he respected her decision and would not protest her leaving as she knew the others would. She met his eyes, noting the softest of expressions beginning to form. "What is the date?" he suddenly asked, frowning.

"The date?" She drew back, a bit confused.

"In your time, what is the date?" He asked again, biting back the growl. He didn't like repeating himself, but for some reason this human had always acted different than most. She had a way of breaking through the toughest of barriers. What began with Rin, ended with her; this woman, Kagome, a woman he'd come to look at, as his adopted sister.

Kagome regarded him curiously before looking at her watch and answering, "July 3rd, 2005. Tomorrow will be the fourth; Independence Day," she whispered a bit softer; wondering if this was indeed her independence day.

Sesshomaru gave an almost non-existent nod before turning and gliding away. He lifted the flap and just as he was dropping it back in place his final words made Kagome's throat cloud with tears once again. "This Sesshomaru will find you again, miko. You will not be alone."

"Thank you...Sesshomaru," she whispered, knowing he could hear her.

She smiled a sad, sardonic smile and went to lay back down in her bed. "I'm really going to miss him. I'm going to miss them all so much," She said out loud, sadness evident in her voice.

The reality of the situation finally caught up to her. Naraku was dead; she had no other purpose here. Her life here was closed and done with. In the morning she would leave and never see them again.

The tears fell long into the night as Kagome sobbed her grief and pain. She sobbed for her first real friends, of how she was going to miss them; of Sango and Miroku. She wished beyond words that she could stay and watch as they brought up their children. Speaking of children. She would have to leave Shippo, a kit she considered her own son at times. She knew he loved her as a mother and would always love him as such. But she also knew he would be safe with Sesshomaru. She had asked him long ago whether he would be a godfather to Shippo should anything ever happen to her. Given time, he would heal and recover. And of course her two demon brothers, who she knew she was going to miss the most. She would miss Sesshomaru's calm, appraising, always protective aura. She would miss training with him in the dead of night, of sharing interesting talks about his land, life, and human daughter, Rin. She would miss Inuyasha, her best friend and first love. They now regarded each other as brother and sister and she knew she would miss him just as much, if not more than the others. He had been the first friend here, her first protector, and her first love.

Yes, she would miss them all.

* * *

Well, what did you guys think? It took me awhile to write this but I hope it was worth your while. The next chapter will still be Kagome as I'll have the other's reactions to her leaving. Kurama probably won't come in until the third chapter, so just be patient. Just for the record, Yoko will be featured in this as well, since he is a part of Kurama. I learned by buying the new episodes that Yoko is indeed a strong part of Kurama, capable of taking over. If you don't know what I'm talking about go buy Bandits and Kings. It is quite good and you learn a lot about how cool and deadly Yoko was, before he died and became Kurama. Also, since I'm going on, did you guys know Yoko is actually over 1000 years old, not just 300+ what they say on the site. In the new episodes everything that happened with Yomi happened 1000 years ago, before Yoko left to spirit world and began traveling with Kuronue.

Okay, okay, I think I'm done with that info. for now. If anyone has any questions I'll be glad to answer them. Hope you liked the first chapter and it wasn't too boring. I know it really didn't have much action or anything, but I like to start off on a foundation of my characters before I have them interact. There has to be at least some kind of emotional baggage left behind, right?

Please be patient and the next chapter should be out maybe be tomorrow if I have enough reviews. But for now, ja ne.

Kura-kun's-lovr


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank all my reviewers so far for responding and I hope I continue to gain an even bigger audience by the time my story is finished; or at least this half. So, without any more delays I bring you chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than all the Yu Yu Hakusho DVD's, except for the ones not released and about half of the Inuyasha series. Oh and Kuronue is my mate! You can all swoon now!

* * *

Chapter 2

When Kagome woke up the next morning, after crying her eyes out for most of the night, she literally felt like she was dying. Her throat was soar and scratchy and it hurt to swallow. She must have cried the whole night non stop, except for a few times when she nodded off from exhaustion and worry. Sighing tiredly Kagome desperately wished she could burrow back beneath the covers and sleep her troubles away.

But, alas...it was time.

Her eyes began to brim over with tears again but this time she refused to let them fall. She would get through this. She had to be strong or else she would fall apart and slip into depression. And she did not want to do that. She wanted to be able to look back on this time in her life with happy thoughts and warm feelings. From this moment on, she was turning over a new leaf. She was going to get through this with her head held high. She and her friends had fought and destroyed a dangerous enemy that would have destroyed the world. And she was ever so grateful that Naraku was gone now. From now on she would always pride herself on being able to grow and survive in this most chaotic of times. Yes, she decided, she would get through this...and live life to the fullest.

She sat up, yawning and stretching at the same time, shivering at the intense cold as the blankets slipped off from around her shoulders. She was about to go to her large yellow back pack to find some clothes to wear for her departure when the child-like giggles of a certain green-eyed kit caught her attention. She smiled softly at the delighted sound from her adopted son. How proud she was of him, of how strong and loving he'd become. Kagome's eyes widened when another child's laughter responded. Who was Shippo playing with?

Curiously Kagome got up and went to her flap, pushing it open to reveal a ball of dust headed straight towards her. Her eyes widened when Shippo raced directly by her hut. Moments later a panting Rin appeared from the outskirts of town, hot on his heals. She was laughing and smiling brightly, while red seeped into her cheeks from running so much.

"Ha ha, Rin, you can't catch me," Shippo taunted turning around to stick his tongue out at the younger girl. Kagome watched in amusement when Shippo forgot to watch where he was going and accidentally tripped over himself sending his little body tumbling to the ground. Kagome giggled when he sat up, shaking his head trying to get rid of the cloudy feeling.

Rin took the opportunity of Shippo's misfortune to torture her demon friend and immediately pounced on top of him, catching him off guard and attacking his sides.

"I got you, Shippo!" She shrieked in glee, mercilessly tickling his ribs, causing Shippo to convulse with laughter. Shippo laughed through his tears trying to throw her off. "Give up Shippo! Say Rin is the best!" She continued tickling him just for the fun off it, both kids oblivious to Kagome's watchful eyes of amusement.

"Okay, okay," Shippo coughed, still laughing and trying in vain to dislodge the dust settling in his lungs from kicking it up. "I give! I give! Rin is the best! There I said it, now get off me." It was obvious to Kagome that Shippo could have thrown Rin effortlessly. Even though he was still a kid, he was a full demon. He would have had no trouble dislodging a human, especially one as young as Rin. Kagome had to grin at the obvious case of puppy love.

"Hey, you two," she called, gaining their attention. Rin and Shippo jumped at the sudden intrusion into their playtime. Shippo immediately blushed at the teasing look Kagome was sending him, though Rin didn't seem to notice. She only bounced up off the ground, Shippo immediately jumping to his feet, and raced towards the miko, flinging her arms around her legs in a warm embrace.

"Lady Kagome!" Rin exclaimed brightly while Kagome shook her head in amusement. Rin would always be Rin. Sesshomaru was lucky to have such a warm and precious daughter. He was going to have his hands full when she came up age.

"Hello Rin, it is good to see you. What are you doing here? Is Sesshomaru here as well?" Kagome replied, grinning down at the little imp of a girl. She reached down and ran a hand lovingly through little Rin's shiny brown lopsided pony tail.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin corrected and Kagome only nodded, hiding the smirk, "My lord said he had some bus-businss-business to attend to," Rin replied never once losing the adoring smile. Kagome wondered when Rin would outgrow the 'Lord' thing; probably when she recognizes that Sesshomaru treats her more like a daughter than a ward or when she becomes a teenager. Won't Sesshomaru be surprised at how moody teenagers can be…especially girls?

Kagome had to grin over Rin's stumbling and use of much bigger words. It was amazing how hard Rin worked to sound just like her protector.

"Okay, then, Rin, Shippo, I was wondering if both of you would you like to help me pick out something to wear for today? I want to look extra special today. Do you think you can help?" She asked the two kids.

"Sure, Kagome-mama," Shippo agreed springing up and landing on Kagome's shoulder. "What's today? Is it a surprise?"

"Well, sort of," she whispered not wanting to disappoint him. "You'll see. Now come on."

Kagome found another thing she was going to miss; having the love of a son as wonderful as Shippo. Yes, she would miss her adopted son very much. She only hoped he lived long and that she would be able to see him again someday. Perhaps he would come find her when Sesshomaru did. She could only wish.

For the next hour, Kagome tried on several new Kimonos Sesshomaru had graced her with as his little sister. Most of them were very grand and formal, and Kagome almost hated to wear them unless it was a special occasion, although there was one or two which were less formal and definitely more comfortable. Finally she settled on a midnight blue kimono with golden moons and stars embroidered on the sleeves and legs. On the front was a huge golden dragon which curled around a lone sword which oddly enough looked like the Tetsusaiga in its transformed stage. With a little help from Rin, Kagome managed to get her long hair up into an elegant French twist. She let two large chunks of ebony hair fall to frame her face, in front of her shoulders (You know like Kurama's does). She had Rin pin her hair up with a crystal come, a come also given to her from both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha upon competing the adoption ceremony.

She finally sent the two kids back out to play, claiming to be doing some last minute touch ups. But the truth was Kagome just needed time to prepare herself.

She stood up, sending one more look to herself before sitting down on her bed, pulling out 6 previously written letters. She stood up and slipped them into her backpack.

It was time.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time everyone had gathered around the well, minus Sesshomaru. Over the span of the whole day Kagome had taken the time to spend a little time with everybody. She'd spend the morning simply talking to Sango, pondering her and Miroku's strange but loving marriage, watching the children play together and slowly fall into puppy love. They'd taken a bath together at the hot springs, Kagome's last one.

Kagome had spent a short lunch speaking to Miroku about anything and everything they could think of. He spoke of his love for Sango and how he thought of Kagome as his little sister. Kagome told him she was happy to be thought of as a little sister as she thought of him as an older brother.

After lunch Kagome had climbed up the God Tree and simply sat the afternoon away sitting in silence next to Inuyasha soaking up their last peaceful day together. Inuyasha seemed to sense her mood and refrained from speaking of pissing her off. He wanted to spend remember her this way always; calm and beautiful. Finally, just before the sun began to sink before the horizon, Kagome had jumped down just in time to play a short game of tag with Shippo, Rin, and Miroku, while Sango and even Inuyasha laughed at the silliness of it all. Kagome eventually left them all, instructing them to wait by the well because she had something important to tell them.

Kagome spotted them first and she stopped a moment to observe them. Sesshomaru was not present as they'd sort of already said their goodbyes the night before. She observed them all standing nervously around, no doubt worrying whether something was wrong.

Kagome's gaze moved to Sango and Miroku who simply looked a bit confused, though Miroku's eyes held a light of understanding and something like acceptance, while Sango simply wondered what their friend had to say. This would be a huge blow to Sango, who'd lost anything that ever meant anything to her.

Shippo looked a bit nervous and was shuffling his feet impatiently. Rin stood faithfully by his side and helped calm him by taking his hand in hers and holding it tightly in her own. Rin was going to be devastated as well as she thought of Kagome much the same was as she thought of Sesshomaru. Kagome was really glad those two would have each other to lean on and grieve with upon her absence.

Inuyasha looked perhaps the most worried and tense, for he had a feeling what was to come. Kagome had a feeing Inuyasha knew what was coming. He'd probably been sensing it from her since the day before, maybe even longer.

Indeed Inuyasha was worried.

His greatest fear was being realized. Kagome was going to leave. She was going home and she was never coming back. The truth of the matter was he might never see her again and the pain that set in unsettled him. It was more than any pain he'd ever felt before, even more than at the time of Kikyo's supposed betrayal. He just hoped he would live long enough to see her one last time, although he was beginning to doubt it. He may be at least part demon, but nevertheless, his other half was human and although his life span would alter a bit, it would not be as long as his brother's or any other full demon.

The others looked up when they finally sensed Kagome's presence and Kagome knew she had to keep moving. Just keeping moving, Kagome, she told herself. Just put one foot in front of the other. It'll be all over soon. She walked smoothly, her face calm, and neutral, betraying none of the chaos her heart was in. Even from this far away everyone could tell by her aura and movements that something was about to happen. She walked on, breaking through the tree line, coming clear out of the shadows. She walked like a ballerina, graceful, confident, sure of herself. She never once faltered in her steps, although she had to fight herself to keep from falling apart and collapsing right then and there. She knew if she stopped she would never make it home...and she would never leave.

"Just breathe," she whispered to herself.

She approached them carefully and smiled a weary, almost timid smile. Everyone could tell the smile was forced and not meant for happiness...only for heartbreak.

"Hello, everyone," Kagome finally spoke, coming to rest just a few feet from where everyone stood. "I'm glad you're all here." She was ever so grateful that her voice didn't sound as shaky as her insides felt. Her heart was racing with feelings and thoughts. She just wanted to get through this and move on.

No one spoke and no one moved as the wind rushed by them, picking up in speed and urgency. It was obvious a storm was brewing in more ways than one. Finally Inuyasha broke the silence and stepped forward. "It's time isn't?" He asked, knowing he'd startled the others with his revelation.

Kagome looked into his eyes and Inuyasha saw the truth, the defiance, and the heartache. "Yes," she responded, looking away. "I'm going home."

"Home?" Sango asked confused. "What do you mean Kagome? You are coming back aren't you?"

Kagome looked away from Inuyasha and into her best female friend's confused eyes. Drawing forth a shuddering breath Kagome replied, "No, Sango, I am not."

"But," Sango's eyes filled with tears and her shoulders began to shake with repressed emotions. "But you can't leave, Kagome. We still need you here, with us. I need you."

"Sango," Miroku pulled his wife into his arms, trying to soothe her in her grief. "Obviously Kagome feels that her time with us has come to an end. Naraku is dead, the jewel is complete. She obviously feels she isn't needed here anymore."

"What does that mean? Of course you're still needed here! You're supposed to stay with us!" Sango almost shouted and broke down as Kagome moved forward shooting a look at Miroku before pulling her best friend into her arms.

"Sango, I'm sorry. Really, you'll never know how much. I love you, you're my best friend. And no matter how much I wish I could stay...this isn't my home. I have to go back."

"But, but," Sango tried to speak but her voice came out in sobs. "But you could have a home here. With us. With me and Miroku. And Inuyasha and Shippo. Hell, even with Sesshomaru if you wanted. You even have your own hut the villagers gave you. You'd be Shippo's mother and eventually you'll find your own husband." Sango's next words caused Kagome to lose whatever hold on her emotions she had. "Our kids are supposed to grow up together. We're supposed to grow up together. We're supposed to grow old together, you and I. You can't leave now! You can't! Who's going to be my little sister now? I don't have Kohaku anymore. If you leave, who will be my sibling now?"

Kagome tightened her arms around her friend's body releasing everything she'd held in at this point, both women collapsing to the ground, much to the shock of Miroku and Inuyasha. That's when the rain fell, first in little spats and then large heavy drops, before the wind picked up even more and lightning flashed across the sky, effectively setting the mood. Miroku reached out to comfort his wife when Inuyasha stopped him with a shake of his head. He realized this was something Sango and Kagome had to face together.

Meanwhile Shippo was bawling his eyes out at the thought of never seeing his mother again. He sat on the ground, while Inuyasha placed a gentle hand on his back, wishing for once that he didn't have so much pride, that he could express his feelings as Shippo was. Rin sat beside her friend curled into his arms, crying just as hard. She too realized that her mother-figure was leaving...and for good,

Kagome finally sighed and began speaking in soft hushed tones. "Sango...I will always be your little sister. You know that. And you know that I would do all those things if I possibly could. But...Sango, listen to me." Sango finally stopped crying and looked up through her tears to search her friend's face, streaked with tears of her own. "There is still something out there for me. I feel as if...something is calling me back to my world. I have to do this. Do you understand?"

Sango sniffled and leaned her head on Kagome's shoulder, both women ignoring the heavy sounds of thunder and the pouring of the rain as it beat down upon them all. "Yes, Kagome, I understand. I don't have to like it, but I do understand. And who knows, perhaps we'll meet again someday. Maybe this time, I will be the reincarnation."

"You...and of course Miroku," Kagome agreed, drawing forth a giggle from the collapsed demon slayer. "Just please don't come back like Kikyo and try to kill your incarnation for loving your reincarnation...or the houshi no doubt for his reincarnated perverted ness."

Both girls giggled until they were laughing so hard, Inuyasha and Miroku had to wonder what was so funny when moments before both girls were sobbing messes. Women were such an enigma.

Finally the women stopped laughing and, with aid from Miroku and Inuyasha, climbed to her feet.

"So...I guess this is goodbye," Kagome spoke softly glancing at the two sobbing children. "Come here Rin, Shippo." Both children raced to her side and Kagome swung them up into her arms. "I have something for you to remember me by. You should be able to read them since you both have the basics done now." Kagome proceeded to pull out two of the letter. One was addressed to Rin while the other was addressed to Shippo.

"Do you really have to go?" Shippo asked sadly. "I've just found you."

Kagome simply nodded and kissed him on the forehead. "Yes, Shippo, I do. And you'll be just fine. I've arrange for you to stay with Sesshomaru and Rin. Is that okay? Or would you rather stay with Sango and Miroku. I'm sure they'd love you to stay with them."

Shippo seemed to consider it before noticing the pout on Rin's face. Obviously she wanted him to stay with her.

"No, that's fine, Kagome-mama. I want to stay with Rin...even if I have to live with Sesshomaru." Shippo shivered while Kagome and the others laughed and Inuyasha scoffed. His brother; scary? Feh!

"Hey, he isn't that bad," Kagome said giggling.

"Says who?" Inuyasha grumbled. "Who would ever want to live with that bas-."

"Inuyasha, sit! I've told you before, no bad language in front of the children!"

Inuyasha fell to the floor, cursing all the way, although his curses were much more subdued and unheard to the naked ear. Kagome set down the children after kissing them both one last time and hugging them close. She stepped towards Inuyasha and held out a hand for him to take. He took it although he protested greatly to needing her assistance. For a few moments they stood there staring at each other before Kagome reached forward. Inuyasha began to blush wondering what she was doing until he heard the snap of the beads around his neck.

She stepped back and held the broken necklace up. "Inuyasha, I now release you from my spell. You have learned much throughout our journey together. Hopefully you'll continue to remember what you learned, long after my leaving."

For once in his life Inuyasha let a tear slip out of his eye as he drew his first friend into his arms for a warm, tender hug. "I'm going to miss you Kagome," he whispered for her ears only before pushing her away. "Wench, who gave you permission to hug me?" He growled, although everybody could tell he didn't really mean it. Kagome smiled at him and wordlessly handed him his letter, before turning back to Sango and Miroku. She looked at Miroku first.

"Well, Miroku, it's been a long journey, wouldn't you say my friend?" She asked him, her mind traveling back to the early days.

Miroku's eyes sparked mischievously. "Yes, sister, it has," he responded warmly. "Who would have ever thought the sweet, naive girl I managed to kidnap, steal her bike and the jewel shards all at the same time, would grow up to be one of the most powerful mikos ever and manage to defeat a great enemy and purify a jewel. I just hope you don't forget about us."

Kagome's throat clogged a bit and she hugged him tightly. She tensed upon feeling his sudden invasion and for once allowed him to feel her up. "For old time's sake," Miroku chuckled, drawing back and releasing her.

Kagome's eyes sparkled. "Yes, for old time's sake."

She met Sango's eyes and this time there were no tears. Both girl embraced one last time before Kagome finally let her go. She handed them letter, addressed the each and stepped towards the well.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" She exclaimed. "I want to get a few pictures of us all to remember us by. I brought my Polaroid so you guys could have a few copies as well."

For the next ten minutes the group took turns taking pictures of each other in various positions. The last shot was of them all standing together beneath the God Tree. Kagome and Sango were in the middle with Shippo on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome's left arm was wrapped tightly around Rin who stood directly in front of her. Her right was wrapped around Sango's shoulders, while Sango's left arm was wrapped around Kagome's shoulders. Miroku stood to the left and back of Sango, one hand possessively wrapped around Sango's waist. Inuyasha stood to Kagome's left a little ways off, refusing to smile fully, although he had a slight smirk on his face with his arms crossed arrogantly in front of his chest. They made two copies of that one and finally Kagome had used the last picture left.

She turned and hugged them all one last time before slinging one leg over the side of the well. "Goodbye, my friends. May your life be blessed with happiness. I hope that someday we'll meet up again, whether it is in this world or the next. We'll be together again...someday."

With that she jumped through one last time, relishing for the last time the feel of the protective magic working it's way to helping her cross back home.

It was over. It was finally over.

* * *

Yeah, it's over. Well at least for tonight! So how'd you guys like it? Did it make you cry or feel anything at all? If it did, that was what I was going for. Don't worry, the story will get a bit lighter, but how did you expect everyone to act upon Kagome leaving; for them to jump in joy? So, if you liked this chapter please review and I'll post another chapter tomorrow night, maybe even two. 


	3. Chapter 3

Here I am, I'm back! Sorry but I've been busy with work so I haven't had time to write. But here it is, my new chapter. I hope you don't find it too boring but I wanted to give everyone who was curious, A chance to read what Kagome wrote to everyone. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Kuronue is my mate; mine! But I don't own Yuyu/Inu, even though I so want to.

* * *

Chapter 3

What Kagome didn't know and wouldn't know for centuries to come was that all her friends had stood around for nearly a half hour simply soaking up memories and staring at the now life-less well; until finally, one by one, they separated, each to their own private sanctuary to read the letters their friend had left; Inuyasha to his God Tree, Sango to the hot springs, Miroku for a simple walk through the dark forest, and Rin and Shippo went to Kagome's hut to read theirs together.

Inuyasha scurried along and immediately took a seat up in his tree, discreetly looking around for any peeping toms who would try to read his letter. When he was finally satisfied he was alone he opened it carefully, noticing right away Kagome's elegant handwriting. And just for a moment, his face softened with a kind of bittersweet half-smile. It wrote:

Inuyasha:

Well, what can I say? Our journey has finally come to an end, my hanyou friend. Let me just start off by saying this and getting it out of the way. I love you. There I said it. Who would have thought it would be so easy when before it seemed as such a large and daunting word. But now I guess I can tell you because the simple truth is that I do; not as a lover or a life mate, but as my best friend and brother. Our relationship has always been rocky and unsteady, yet it has always upheld even in those darkest of times.

I can't tell you how much you and the others have come to mean to me. I can only hope that you will always remember me and that you will live a long and happy life. I wish only for your happiness, Inuyasha, and I hope that someday we'll be able to see each other again.

Inuyasha, you were my first real friend here, my first protector, and yes, my first love. I've always loved you, even from the beginning when you were spewing obscenities towards me. And now you are my brother, the older brother I never had.

Now I know what you're thinking right now. You're thinking about telling me to shut up and get over it and stop acting weepy and stupid. Well, I'm here to tell you first of all to sit and that for once I'm allowed to act weepy and more than a little stupid so I don't want you to laugh or mock my letter. I simply want you to understand how hard this had been and that I will never forget any of my time spent with all of you.

Before I finish this letter I'm going to ask you to do something for me. I'm going to ask you one thing, Inuyasha, just one simple little wish. Please, please try to over come your odds with your brother. I want you two to reconcile and become the brothers you should have been already. I know in your heart you never really wanted to kill him and truthfully he's never wanted to kill you either. You have always been looking for acceptance and I think in some ways, Sesshomaru has, too. AS I see it, you've both come a long way from where you used to be and I'd hate to see you live your days forever hating each other for things that happened a long time ago, things out of both of your control.

Please do this...if not for yourselves, than for me. Hey, I'm allowed to be a bit greedy. I'm the one making the toughest choice here.

Anyway, I just wanted to tell you how much I love you and that I'll never forget the days we spent together.

Be happy, Inuyasha.

Love always,

Kagome Higurashi, Miko of the 21st Century

Inuyasha huffed and sat in his classic stance, rolling his eyes and indeed muttering about how idiotic she was being. He would deliver the note to Sesshomaru as Kagome had asked, but that other thing, working it out with his brother; well, he had a lot of thinking to do. In the mean time, he had a letter to deliver; might as well get a start on it now. And who knows he might get enough training along the way to finally beat that bastard brother of his.

Miroku, who was just stepping out of the forest noticed a certain flash or red and turned to see Inuyasha hop down out of his tree, a very large grin on his face, and dash off, to who knows where.

* * *

Meanwhile, oblivious to anything else but the calm of night and the quiet sounds of the soothing water, a certain demon exterminator had also headed for a quiet spot to rest her weary body and soul. Sango had made her way to the hot springs wanting to read her letter in private as well. She undressed, sat in the water, and hurriedly pulled out the letter. Her eyes hungrily began eating up every line and by the time she was finished reading, Sango had fallen into another weeping mass and this time her tears were filled with hope, as well as sadness. Who knew you could be sad and extremely happy at the same time? It wrote:

Sango:

Sango, my dearest and truest friend, I'll never forget the life lessons you've taught me. You truly are the big sister I never had and I thank you for giving me moments of peace, hope and happiness throughout our long travels together and I'm grateful that I got to know you as a sibling. You taught me so many things and you may or may not know this, but for the longest time I wanted to be just like you. I wanted to be a warrior, strong and proud, to be able to take down demons twice my size and walk away without a scratch.

But something I learned, mostly from you, is that I will never be a great warrior like you. I am just Kagome Higurashi, miko in training and guardian of the Shikon no Tama. There can only be one Sango of the Taijia clan, just as there can only be one Kagome Higurashi. There is no one else in the world like us, my best friend, and someday you will know it too.

I wish with all the love in my heart that you life your life to the fullest, raising your children with Miroku. And please, remember to tell them all about their great aunt Kagome, all good things I hope for there are only good things to say about me. And don't laugh, Sango, you know it's true.

I shall never forget you, Sango. You are my best friend and will always be in my heart.

Love always,

Kagome Higurashi.

P.S. One more thing...I've felt a certain disturbance in you aura lately. You might want to check it out as I'm sure a person is not supposed to carry more than one.

"More than one aura; but how?" Sango asked out loud, "before gasping in shock. Could it be? She placed her hand on her stomach, grinning. Boy would Miroku be surprised.

Smiling Sango raised her head to the sky and thanked her friend. "I will, Kagome. I will tell them all about you, about how strong and wonderful you are, but mostly how kind you are. I won't forget you either. And I wish you all the best as well. I know that someday soon you'll find your husband just as I have. And he'll be just as unexpected as finding Miroku was to me. I just hope you realize it."

* * *

Miroku had walked for a few minutes before curiosity got the better of him and he reached into his sleeve and pulled out Kagome's letter addressed to him. It wrote:

Miroku:

So, my hentaii friend, it has finally come to an end and everything turned out like we always hoped for. You have your woman to bear your child and I have my Shikon no Tama back in one piece. Ha, ha, excuse me I just have to interrupt and say that even after all these years I still can't get over how we met. I just keep picturing how you looked, swooping down on me and Inuyasha, while stealing me, my bike, and the Shikon shards.

I wish to thank you Miroku for bringing me courage and keeping my spirits high as we made our way throughout Japan. You were always a great relief to the group, motivating us to keep looking up. You gave us all hope even when your hope was much larger than ours.

For years you had to walk with the knowledge that you were going to die do to your curse. You had such strength to keep going on our journey, determined at all costs to defeat the evil which cursed your family. I am truly grateful that neither you, nor your children will ever have to face that kind of threat to your lives again.

You have enriched my life with your words of kindness and wisdom and I have only to thank you for that. And now I only wish you the best as you start a new life with Sango, who I know will make you very happy. Your lives will be blessed with happiness and love and I thank you for loving Sango and giving her a place to call home. Keep her safe; always...or well or now well, I will find a way to hurt you.

Good bye, my friend. Until we meet again; one day.

Luck,

Kagome Higurashi

P.s. Go speak with Sango. I believe she has something to tell you.

Miroku lifted his head, surprised to feel tears welling up in his eyes. Somewhat shocked, Miroku raised a hand and swiped at a lone tear, gazing at it in awe. In all his years, he had never shed a tear; until now. "Thank you, Kagome. Thank you for loving us so well. We have all been truly blessed by your presence and may you some day find where you belong."

* * *

As Miroku hurried off to find his beloved slayer, two children huddled together before a warm fire, prepared in Kagome's old hut.

"Do you think we'll ever see her again, Shippo-kun?" Rin asked, still crying slightly.

Crying slightly himself, Shippo sat next to his friend and tried to comfort her.

"Yeah, don't worry, Rin-chan. We'll both see her again one day. I'll make sure of it." The words were so heated that Rin immediately heard and believed.

Shippo would do it. Shippo could do anything, her young mind provided and she willed the blush away.

"So...are you ready?" Shippo asked, reaching out and tugging on her hand gently to where she had their letter tucked away. It was addressed to both of them and instead of it being two, there was only one.

Rin nodded hesitantly and opened the letter and both chibis leaned in.

Dear Rin and Shippo:

Rin...Shippo...you two are my babies. I love you both so much and I just want you to know that I left with the knowledge that Sesshomaru would take good care of you both. Otherwise I might have and probably would have, found a way to take you with me and raise you in my world. But as it is, I cannot take anyone and that alone makes me very sad.

Yet, I am happy knowing Sesshomaru will care for you both, yes even you Shippo. I have already threatened to put a sit necklace on Sesshomaru should he do anything to hurt you.

There is also something else I have come to realize, something that has only begun to develop during the last several months. There is a strong bond between you both, unlike that of a sibling bond. You two are best friends, yet you do not fully understand what that will mean in the coming years. I know you two are young and can't quite fully comprehend what I'm trying to tell you, but I am going to give you a little advice I hope you carry with you always.

When it comes to matters of the heart or head, always lead with your heart. If you do, it can never hold back your dreams. And when the time comes, when it happens, go with your instincts and trust each other. Only then can you truly comprehend how powerful a force love can be.

I wish you well my children and remember to heed my words.

Boy, now I'm sounding like Keade isn't that strange? Hm, oh well. I will love you always; Shippo, Rin. Be good for Sesshomaru and I know someday we will meet again.

Love from a Miko,

Kagome Higurashi

Shippo and Rin sat in stunned silence waiting for the weight of Kagome's words to set in. Rin was confused and a little bit afraid. Just what was Kagome trying to tell them? She and Shippo were always best friends, they already knew that. Rin continued to stew in confusion before accidentally falling asleep on an equally confused Shippo.

Shippo, however, had a pretty good idea about what his mother was trying to tell him. He thought about it for awhile longer before noticing that Rin had fallen asleep on her shoulder. And suddenly he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he smiled at the peacefully sleeping girl.

"Yes, mother, I understand and I will always keep her safe. I love you mother." Just as I'm beginning to love you, Rin; Shippo thought, before tucking the little girl into the safety of his arms, and letting his head fall across hers, before sleep claimed Shippo as well.

* * *

In a far away land, hidden inside a dark castle, a smirking demon had just finished reading over a letter; a letter from a very intriguing miko. Yes, he would uphold his promise so her that he would find her when the time came.

Looking over his shoulder at a badly wounded hanyou, he only smirked wider before picking the younger pup up and throwing him over his right shoulder like a sack of potatoes, headed straight for the dojo. His little brother still had a lot to learn about fighting. And he was just the demon to do it; if only to provide him some entertainment.

He left his study just before a panting Jaken could run in and demand answers as to why 'that dirty hanyou had dared grace the good lord Sesshomaru's castle.'

He was stunned when he came across and empty desk and equally room. He could definitely tell there had been a brawl in the room and he could clearly smell the hanyou's blood. Good, Jaken thought, maybe Lord Sesshomaru has finally gotten rid of that scoundrel.

Jaken turned to leave before a strange piece of paper lifted off the desk and came to rest at his feet. He made to leave, when a certain name caught his eyes. Glancing around curiously Jaken picked up the letter and read the few short words the miko had left for his master.

Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands:

Boy, Sess, that sure is a mouth full, which is why I toned it down and gave you a nickname. Now when you come find me in 500 years you can kill me for my horrible lack of manners; or at least try. Anyway, Sess, I just have a few short words to say to you and I hope, for your sake, and for the sake of a certain hanyou brother, that you listen well.

Live, Sesshomaru. Love, Sesshomaru. Find peace, Sesshomaru and I promise you will have more power than you imagine.

I trust you realize why I sent Inuyasha to you and none of the others. You're a smart demon, I've always thought so. Teach him well Sesshomaru, the way you should have years ago.

Sincerely,

Kagome, Miko of the Shikon no Tama and Lady of my own shrine.

P.s. Go easy on him, Sess. After all he is still a pup.

Jaken didn't know what to think. Had his master read the note? Was he actually going to follow through with this foolish young miko's rather tactless suggestions?

Jaken shook his head and retreated placing the letter back. He wondered if his master would heed the foolish young miko's words. Only time would tell.

* * *

Okay, that is all of the letters. A couple things. I want to apologize for now updating quick enough, but I have been truly busy with work and school and things. In the future I will try to hurry the chapters along. Another thing, I made a change and only had one note for Shippo and Rin. In the last chapter I had that there were notes for both, but I just didn't feel like writing another when it would sound basically the same. So I just went ahead and made their note together. Anyway, I'd like to thanks all my reviewers now for waiting patiently, or for some of you, impatiently. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys here's the next chapter. Hope the last one wasn't oo boring but at least if ti was, this one will be much better. Yes, ladies and gentleman the co-star of my lovely fanfic has now been introduced.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu/Inu but Kuronue is my mate!

* * *

Chapter 4

He had no idea where he was or how he got there, but right now Shuichi Minamino, better known to some as Kurama, was currently having the best damn dream of his entire life. Only this time it was different. His dream woman wasn't taunting him or standing just out of reach for him to grab, as it had been in the beginning.

And although he couldn't see her or picture her face, some how he knew without a doubt, that she was beautiful and oh so captivating. _Kami,_ Kurama took a deep breath, smelling her scent and trying to imprint it into his mind. She smelled so good, so pure and so...nice. It felt so heavenly to be so close to a female, to feel the beating of her heart, as though she was feeling the same things he was. And by Kami, even if he couldn't see her, he could definitely feel her; the way her feminine curves were now pressed and arched above him, the soft brush of her hair as it lay draping their bodies with its impressive length, entwining with his own fiery locks and creating a beautiful combination of fire and coal. The mysterious woman was currently lying on top of his straining body, just barely touching him as she braced herself over top him by her elbows.

Kurama bit back a moan of pleasure as her mouth sought out the rapidly beating pulse in his neck and gently traced it with her hot tongue. He made a move to touch her but found he was unable to, as his arms were unable to move or twitch. He thought maybe she was being slightly kinky and had tied him down, but when he tried to move, his arms just wouldn't cooperate, like they were frozen.

_It was too bad_, Kurama though darkly as he tilted his head to the side when she buried her face in his neck and shoulders. He very much wanted to get his hands on her, to feel her soft flesh as it bunched and then loosened erotically under his seeking fingers. He wanted to burry his hands in her hair and drag her lips to his so he could press his tongue into her mouth and taste her honey-flavored lips. He wanted to have her beneath him, arching and mewling in pleasure as he drove himself into her pliant body over and over again. But most of all he wanted to hear her scream his name at the top of her lungs as he drove her again and again over the peak and beyond.

Her hands were moving slowly now, down his sides, running over his coarse stomach muscles, and back up again, pinching his nipples playfully and tracing his fine six pack. How she still managed to brace herself above him and still fill her hands of his body, he didn't know. He could sense her amusement and playfulness, as if she sensed his predicament at not being able to touch her. _So, my little vixen wants to play, does she?_ Oh, if only he could move his hands, body, anything. But nevertheless, something was making him powerless and he swore if this wasn't just a dream, he would have had her begging him to take her and make her his in every way; his woman, his mate...his wife.

_Wife?_

Unexpectedly Kurama shot up off his bed, practically drenched in sweat and panting heavily. His emerald eyes were side open and misted over in barely concealed lust and his hair hung loose and wet around his shoulders. The racing of his heart and raging of his tumulus emotions left an unsettling feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. He made no attempt to stop his heart's traumatic drumming and so was forced to shut down the desire, his eyes shut tight and his teeth practically biting into his lower lips so as not to cry out.

From somewhere deep inside his soul Kurama could feel Yoko, the kitsune half of his soul, begin to stir but the ornery silver fox made no attempt to talk to him and find out why his human counterpart was so riled up. It took much longer for the he himself to settle down and think rationally again...if he ever would after that. He didn't think he could ever think rationally again after experiencing that oh so vivid fantasy.

Finally, after what seemed like ages Kurama settled himself and it was only at that moment when he realized his body was still reacting to the dream, his lower half still quite...er, erect. In that instant, for some incredibly bizarre reason, Kurama found it highly amusing to think of his latest experience as just a common dream. _Could it really be considered a dream?_ Kurama though ruefully. _It certainly wasn't normal under any circumstance. _

For the past several nights or so, Kurama had been dreaming extensively of some unknown woman who always seemed to make him feel...complete and utterly content. And yet, he knew without a doubt, he'd never met her before. He didn't even know if she was real or just existed in his wildest fantasies to drive him absolutely nuts with need. And for that matter, this was the first night she had ever made an attempt to touch him.

For some reason, this dream seemed slightly different from the others, as well. It had started off the same with Kurama standing in an unknown place, almost like a void or like he was trapped in time. He couldn't see, hear, or taste anything and it almost felt depressing. And then, she would come.

The first night she had simply come from out of nowhere, not so much in person, but in spirit, but Kurama had felt her the moment she appeared in his dream. She had seemed a bit shy and apprehensive, choosing to stay on the outskirts of his mind. But just as he couldn't see her, it was more that he could feel her. Her aura had felt so conflicting that first night, and at the time he had trouble discerning all the emotions which radiated off her like a holy beacon. First she had appeared just as he had and seemed equally bewildered. She had obviously sensed him and tried to make herself seem as small as possible. He found out quick enough that she was also a curious little filly, always watching him, waiting for him to do something. His first dream had ended soon after, during which, nothing really exciting occurred, although he did have the oddest sensation of waking up feeling slightly disappointed….and horny.

_And over what,_ he questioned himself now. That he had, had some bizarre dream about a woman whom he couldn't see, who probably wasn't even real? Kurama had put the dream out of his mind, choosing to beg it off as some sort of hormonal thing, and going on about his daily schedule the next day; going to classes, visiting with his mother and Yusuke and the rest of the spirit detectives. He had almost forgotten it completely; that was until the next night.

The next night, Kurama had the dream again, only this time it was slightly different. For one thing, when he appeared in the void, the mysterious woman was already there. She seemed startled by his presence but had settled in quite quickly, almost as if she trusted him already. This time though, she moved closer to him, as if studying him. She also seemed less timid and more curious and friendly, and he was almost positive he could feel her fingers gently tracing his cheek bone. He recalled then having wanted to touch her as well, to memorize the sweet contours of her face, as though he might recognize her just by touch alone. The second dream hadn't lasted long and Kurama had woken up feeling slightly apprehensive...as if he was waiting for something, or perhaps someone.

Over the next few days Kurama continued having the dreams again and again, and found that they kept getting longer and longer, although they always started out the same way and they always left him feeling such a myriad of emotions; ranging from a deep sense of longing, to an incredible lust he'd never felt for anyone before, and sometimes, even loneliness.

He'd made it a point never to speak of his dreams to anyone, not even Hiei, and Kurama realized that it wasn't so much that he didn't want them to know, as much as he wanted to keep the woman to himself. A sign of things to come; who knows? The dreams were obviously made to teach him something, as Kurama always held the belief that dreams were a form of guidance.

But still his mind was conflicted. Why was he dreaming of some woman he'd never met before? Was she real, alive, maybe even dead? Or was she just some product of his over imagination, brought on by stress and the unbalanced hormones of a 500+ silver kitsune and a typical hormonal human boy? No, for some reason Kurama felt there was more to it than that.

Every night, since the first, Kurama had awoken in the same way; with the oddest feeling of possessiveness, always right after he claimed to want the woman as his wife. And for some reason, that statement alone sent alarm bells ringing through his head. For Kurama had never really considered getting married, or rather, as Yoko would call it, mated. He never really dated either, as he found he couldn't stand most women in general, at least the ones his age or younger.

He'd absolutely despised the girls in his high school, always chasing after him like they were bitches in heat and he was the last man on earth.

That's not to say our little Kurama was a virgin or a prude, by any means, he just had higher standards and only indulged in consensual sex when he needed to take the edge off and reduce some stress. And for some reason, he had never been interested in anyone his age, well his human age anyway. Instead, mostly because of Yoko, Kurama would only indulge himself with older women mostly between the ages of 21-25, who didn't mind one night stands and weren't so clingy and possessive.

And now, to claim in some dream that he actually wanted one woman to cherish and love for life, well lets just say it was a little weird and unsettling for one such as himself.

The strangest part of this whole mystery was that for once the dreams weren't coming from Yoko's half. See, over the years Kurama had grown used to Yoko's dreams, thoughts, and nightmares; for the silver fox had certainly led quite an exciting lifestyle...until he botched a job and had in turn been hunted and killed...or rather forced into hiding in the unborn body of one, Shiori Minamino. Yes, Kurama was used to going to bed at night and dreaming of something Yoko had done or lived through. What he wasn't used to was dreams coming from the human half of his soul.

You might think that seems a little strange, but in reality it is not. See, Yoko had lived a long and sometimes hard life. His dreams nightmares, visions however he chose to categorize them tended to just be memories or glimpses of the past, and more often than not Kurama was merely an observer. But this time, Kurama was sure something was definitely different. For one thing, he had never actively participated in a dream before, much less an extremely steamy one between himself and an unknown female.

So now what was he supposed to do? It was a frustrating and complicated puzzle and one that Kurama was determined to figure out.

* * *

Kagome had been home for nearly a month now and her life was slowly, but steadily being put back together. Every day she improved little by little until she could go days without thinking depressing thoughts. It was the middle of summer and she had just turned 19 a week ago, although she had to admit she sometimes felt much older than that. But hey, who wouldn't? How many people could claim they'd lived and breathed history for four years of their young life; that she, along with many brave others, had nearly sacrificed her life hundreds of times, and went head to head with some of histories most lethal demons?

Yes, Kagome had slowly begun to heal, now quite able to look back on her adventure and smile at the things she'd accomplished. She was even filled with a sense of pride at how powerful she'd become. She knew now that she would always cherish the memories her group had shared, and although she missed them all like crazy, she was finally moving on with her life.

The first week back had been the hardest of all after Kagome finally realized Inuyasha wasn't going to hop through the well and demand her presence so they could go back to searching for shards or tracking down Naraku.

On the day of Kagome's return she had, in a slightly cool, detached tone, lest she break down all over again, informed her family, much to their disbelief, of her decision to live in the future from now on. She had not missed the relief in their faces that Kagome was home to stay and realized that she had made the right decision after all.

At first her mother had been sympathetic and loving, offering Kagome soothing words and a shoulder to cry on should she need it. However, Kagome had been determined not to cry and had not cried since the first day. Now, however, Kagome's mother had become sort of over bearing lately and more over protective, always asking if Kagome was all right or if she needed anything. She had become so much more smothering than ever; it was if she was afraid of losing her daughter again. Not wanting to hurt her mother's feelings Kagome allowed her to dote on her most of the time, but whenever Kagome felt like she needed to get away she always sought out a peaceful sanctuary. And her sanctuary usually consisted of the God Tree, her room, or Souta's room. More often than not Kagome could be found lounging around in Souta's room, talking about school and friends and Souta's girlfriend or what not.

Souta, for awhile Kagome had been worried about him; as he had always viewed Inuyasha as some sort of hero. And although he had grown up quite a bit over the years, he still held the hanyou in high regard. Upon hearing that he might never see the hanyou again his eyes had misted over briefly but had Souta refused to let them fall. And for some reason Kagome found herself feeling proud of her little brother for being so strong. He had been such a helpful brother over the past month, always asking Kagome questions about her life in the past, trying to take her mind off the pain of losing them.

Kagome realized it was probably Souta who had helped her heal as much as she had. He was always willing to listen to Kagome talk about her many travels and adventures. He seemed fascinated by his older sister accomplishing all that in so short amount of time.

For a time it was quite painful to talk about them, but eventually Kagome grew to love talking to her brother and soon found herself enjoying the memories. Kagome was grateful for her brother's company, opting to escape to his room whenever her mother was feeling particularly over protective. Kagome had always known instinctively that her mother would never truly understand what Kagome had gone through in the past, how many times she had nearly been killed. Her mother had always seemed to view the whole thing as some sort of fantasy, believing that Inuyasha could do no wrong and that he always protected her little girl. And while that was true in some cases, it wasn't always so.

But Souta knew. Souta knew all the gritty details Kagome had entrusted to him and had promised to never speak of it to their mother.

Kagome was currently in her own private sanctuary, a high branch of the God Tree, as she leaned back casually against the trunk of the large tree. For some reason this tree had always given her comfort in her times of pain and Kagome enjoyed coming to sit in it. She even talked out loud sometimes and she was sure it sometimes listened to her. The aura surrounding the ancient tree always left her feeling safe and secure and as a result Kagome had made it her own hiding place whenever she was in a thinking mode. Through an old spell Kaede had taught her a long time ago, Kagome was able to blend herself and her aura into the tree, thus making her slightly invisible to the naked eye unless you looked real carefully or had a high amount of spiritual or demon power.

Sesshomaru had been on her mind lately and she had to admit she was slightly irked at the demon. For some reason he had yet to contact her and Kagome could only contemplate why that was. She knew without a doubt that he truly was still alive, as she nearly gave herself a heart attack when she saw his picture on the cover of a well known magazine as being one of the world's most beautiful business men.

Her heart had nearly fallen out of her chest when she saw the picture of a tall, black haired gentleman standing in that oh too familiar pose. The man had long black hair, although it was tied back in an elegant braid and cut just a little bit shorter than in the Feudal Era, about to lower back. He'd lost his crescent moon and maroon stripes although Kagome knew they must have been hidden behind a sealing spell. His eyes were a deep, dark ever green color, the shade of the darkest forest. At first glance it didn't look much like the man she once knew, although deep in her heart she knew it was.

So why hadn't he contacted her yet? Maybe he hadn't been able to find her. Although a man like Sesshomaru, and obviously one with money and contacts, should have been able to find her in a snap. So where was he? Oh, if he ever contacted her he was going to be in so much trouble.

Kagome sat in peaceful silence for another few minutes before everything went deathly quiet. Kagome noticed right away that something was wrong when the birds stopped chirping and the wind began whipping her hair noisily behind her back. Everything seemed to just stop and Kagome went on immediate alert.

Suddenly a dagger came flying out of nowhere, causing Kagome to dodge and jump out of the tree to land gracefully on the ground. As soon as she landed she heard the clink of a sword being drawn and quickly released her own, bringing it up just in time to stop the handsome black haired man from piercing her chest. For a moment the two stared at each other, before both moved at exactly the same time.

Pretty soon both were moving so fast that the only thing you could see was the blurring of two shadows. Time and time again the blurs moved together and almost seemed to dance around each other. The clink and clank metal against metal, sword against sword, echoed loudly throughout the shrine yard, catching the attention of Kagome's mother and brother, who were just sitting down to a nice lunch inside the kitchen. At exactly the same moment Souta and Kun-loon dropped their half eaten sandwiches and dashed outside just in time to see a handsome man crash, back first against the God Tree, Kagome poised before him, ready to plunge her sword straight through his heart.

For a long moment the Kagome was silent as her eyes raced over every feature of the man's flawless features, his hair beginning to lighten until it turned into a lustful silver color she missed greatly. Suddenly she smirked, her eyes twinkling with true delight. "You're late," she finally said, still holding her sword to his chest.

The man stood there quietly drinking in the miko's youthful looks, realizing in that moment, just how much he'd missed her during these pass five hundred years. A tiny, barely conceal smirk grew on his face upon hearing Kagome's haughty statement and his eyes flashed with humor.

"Miko, you should know that this Sesshomaru is never late," He spoke smoothly as Kagome caught the amusement in his golden eyes.

And suddenly Kagome was shrieking in joy, dropping her sword, forgetting at the moment, that this was someone who was never one for PDA's, and leapt into the demon's open arms.

* * *

Well there it was! I hope I made everybody happy by bringing in Kurama and as a bonus, Sesshomaru! Yay! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the last few chapters. For now, it'll be a couple days before I update and I'll be updating on before I release the chapter on this net.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm back and I made this chapter extra long mainly because I had to get to a good stopping point and this chapter wouldn't have been as good if I'd stopped earlier. Anyway this chapter contains only Sesshomaru and Kagome and I will only say this once. Sesshomaru and Kagome are like siblings. They are not mates and will not be mates. Kagome is for Kurama only. So, I better hear any complaints from that compartment. Hope you guys like my story!

Disclaimer: My mate is Kuronue! My mate is Kuronue!

* * *

Chapter 5

She didn't know how long she'd been standing there holding on to Sesshomaru as if her life depended on it, but boy did it ever feel good. He looked and smelled and felt as good as ever as she stood nestled in his embrace. Here, standing in the flesh, was proof of her past. After all these weeks someone had finally, _finally_ come to her. Sesshomaru had indeed kept his promise, even if he was a bit late. She had already forgiven him.

She would have stood there all day long had it not been for Sesshomaru suddenly stiffening in her arms and she suddenly remembered where she was and just whom she was hugging. "Miko, this Sesshomaru knows how irresistible he is, but never thought one such as you would fall for my charms," Sesshomaru drawled, startling her out of her shocked stupor. Kagome hesitantly let go of her safety net and stepped back, grinning up at him a little sheepishly as he stared down at her, a slight upper twist to his peach colored lips. Then she frowned when the reality of his words set in and she shot him a heated mock glare.

Huffing she turned her back on him, knowing that it normally irked the proud demon when someone dismissed him so easily. "Hmph, Sesshomaru, you wish," she muttered playfully, winking at her mother and brother who were still standing idly by. Kun-loon just looked even more confused while Souta was grinning broadly. He'd heard all the stories about Sesshomaru and thought it was funny how someone such as his sister could so easily get under the great demon's skin.

When Sesshomaru growled at her dismissal Kagome turned back to him and looked him over. He was now standing quite casually against the trunk of the God Tree, leaning back ever so slightly against the trunk. His clothes were very casual, a sight Kagome found most amusing remembering the very royal garments of the Sesshomaru of old. She tried to hold back her giggles as her eyes roamed over the neatly pressed black slacks and white loose sleeveless shirt, tucked into his pants. His hair was now pulled back away from his face by a black hair band, leaving his bangs hanging free as ever. It was a little bit short than she remembered, although still long by any means. It not lay to about the middle of his back. His eyes were as gold as ever, although she noticed they lacked his usual cold exuberance.

Sesshomaru noticed the moment Kagome lips tightened and knew she was keeping herself from laughing at his expense. Discretely he let his own eyes wander, drinking in the sight of the sister he'd adopted so long ago. She was still a little thing compared to him, almost a whole foot and a half short than his own 7 foot build. Her form as still as curvy as ever, although it was slightly more toned and in shape than he remembered. Her hair had grown out and he remembered she'd had a fetish for long hair, always wanting to brush his and run her fingers through it. Well, now she had her own hair to indulge in.

She hadn't grown much, but that was to be expected since she'd only been home a month. Nevertheless it was still good to see her after 500 years and if he was being really brutally honest, he would have to say he'd missed her the most out of anyone.

"So, Sesshomaru, when did you loose the Kimono and get with the new age?" Kagome couldn't help teasing him as Sesshomaru straightened and came out from the shade of the God Tree to wrap his arms around her again.

He smirked down at her and caught her playfully as the attempted to run away, giggling madly. "Why, little sister, I think it was around the time you lost your ridiculous garments you always wear. Did you perhaps grow out of that dreaded uniform of yours?" He teased, right back.

Kagome had the decency to blush remembering all the times Sesshomaru had mocked her for her choice of clothing, calling her indecent and under dressed. "Hey, if it's a choice between those stupid miko clothes that Kikyo always wore, I'll take my school uniform anyway. I'd rather be caught dead than wear those clothes again." Sesshomaru chuckled and released his sister.

She was about to speak to him, or more like question him repeatedly about why he hadn't bothered to call her yet or contact her somehow, when Souta raced up to her side. "Hey, sis, aren't you going to introduce me?" Souta asked excitedly. And then without waiting for a response he turned and bowed remembering his sister telling him that if they should ever meet, to be respectful. Sesshomaru nodded back, noticing right away how similar sister and brother looked. It was obvious that they were siblings, not only by their similar looks, but their mannerisms. Her brother had the same wide, friendly eyes as his sister.

"Hi, I'm Souta, Kagome's brother! I'm fifteen now. That's the same age Kagome was when she fell down the well. Are you really Inuyasha's brother? That's totally awesome! Do you have a sword too? Oops…sorry. I forgot you used to try to kill my sister for one? Did you ever get it? Anyway, Kagome told me how you were a full demon and Inuyasha was only half. I still that's wicked cool! Do you think you could teach me how to use a sword? Kagome already started a little bit, but she said you would be better at teaching than her since you taught her everything she knows. Did you really adopt my sister as your sister? Does that mean we're related now! How old are you, really?"

"Souta, that's enough," Kun-loon called to her son, while Kagome hastily through a hand over her brother's talkative mouth, and started laughing at Sesshomaru who was going a little cross-eyed from all the question spewing out of her brother. _Good Kami, _Sesshomaru thought. _He's even worse than Rin was when she was half his age. _Kagome's mom stepped over to them and introduced herself.

"Hello, I am Kun-loon, Kagome mother. It is very nice to meet you, Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome has told us so much about you."

"And you as well, Higurashi-san," Sesshomaru spoke back pleasantly and Kagome could tell her mom was pleased with what she saw.

"Would you like to come in and have some lunch with us?" Her mother asked, smiling as Souta nodded insanely and Kagome simply caught his eye and shrugged. "I'm sure Kagome would love to talk with you for awhile. Kami, knows how much she's moped around lately."

"Mom," Kagome interrupted blushing slightly at the amused look on Sesshomaru's face. She turned to her friend and took his hand in hers.

"Come on, I'll make us some lunch and then we can talk, okay?" Sesshomaru followed Kagome into the house, while Kun-loon went on to do some chores. Souta, who Kagome could tell already adored the demon lord, followed them excitedly in the kitchen, voicing his questions along the way, while Sesshomaru tried to answer them as patiently as possible.

If Kagome wasn't impressed by Sesshomaru's mannerisms before, she sure was now. He never once insulted Souta, just simply answered his youthful questions with a quiet grace which must have come from years of practice. _Boy, _Kagome thought. _Living with Shippo and Rin sure must have done wonders for his control._

The three of them sat down to a pleasant lunch, during which Kagome listened as Sesshomaru and Souta talked. She found it amusing that her brother had so many questions.

Finally when Souta had exhausted himself and learned all he could, he went off to find something to do for the rest of the day, while Sesshomaru and Kagome went out and sat on the swinging seat on the porch. The sun was just setting and the sky was losing its brightness as dark blue begin to seep in from the east, the pink highlights already darkening into violet. It would be night soon, but Kagome knew it would be a very pleasant evening as the weather was nice.

"So, Sesshomaru," Kagome started. "Why has it taken you so long to contact me? Where have you been?"

Sesshomaru turned to his little sister and relaxed into the chair, feeling more content than he had in years when she suddenly placed her head against his shoulder. "Well, to answer your question, I think there are a few things I should probably go over first." When she nodded he continued. "When you left, the others were very sad, yet they grieved privately and in their own way. Everyone eventually moved on, the Taijia and the Monk decided to move back to the slayer's old village. There, they rebuilt the houses and soon opened the village to anyone wanting to learn the arts of the demon slayer. It wasn't long before the village had escalated to a population of a hundred."

"That's fantastic!" Kagome interrupted happily. "Sango must have been very proud. Did she and Miroku ever have any children?"

"Indeed," Sesshomaru confirmed. "And yes, they had three children, a girl named Kagome, who was the oldest, and twin boys name Kei and Rei."

Kagome's eyes watered happily upon hearing the name Sango placed on her daughter. _Oh, Sango, how I miss you._ "Their children must have been very powerful as well, right?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "After awhile we lost track and I did not see them for many years. But I do know that the oldest girl grew up learning the ways of the miko and demon slayer."

"Wow," Kagome wondered aloud. "A girl trained in both the slayer way and miko way would have to be a strong adversary I would think."

"I don't know much more about them, but you can ask Shippo when you see him. He and Rin both spent some time with them before they were mated."

Kagome's eyes flashed happily. "So, Shippo's still alive also? That's great! And they did get mated! I knew it!"

"So, it _was_ you who encouraged their courtship, Kagome," Sesshomaru grumbled. "You know you could have at least warned me."

Kagome giggled at Sesshomaru's expression. He was almost pouting in the chair. "And then what would you have done?" Kagome teased. "Kept them as far away from each other as you possibly could?"

"Damn straight," Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome's smiled dimmed a bit. "Were they happy?" She asked, laying a calming hand on his arm remembering that Rin should have been dead for centuries by now. _Poor Shippo._

But Sesshomaru merely smiled mischievously and nodded once in confirmation of their happiness.

"What about," Kagome bit her lip hesitantly. "What about Inuyasha? Did you two get over your petty squabbles?" She meant it to sound jokingly, but her voice cracked on the last words.

The corners of Sesshomaru's mouth frowned a bit and his eyes flashed with some unknown emotion causing Kagome blood to run cold. He glanced at her, noticing how frigid she had become and gently drew her back into the shelter of his body knowing that what he was about to tell her would be very hard to take.

Above them, the sky had almost sunk into the horizon and one by one the stars began to shine. "Do not fear, Kagome, for Inuyasha and I did eventually come to a grudging respect."

Kagome's relief was apparent and she smiled at him softly, although her eyes were alight with a sudden sadness when she noticed Sesshomaru's slightly hunched shoulders and weary expression. And instantly she knew that not everything Sesshomaru had to tell her was good.

"What happened to him, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, her voice strangely calm, although under laid with tension.

Sesshomaru turned to look at his sister, his eyes shining brightly with what looked like grief. She could only watch as his mouth moved and slowly words began seeping out. "After Inuyasha delivered the letter you sent to me, I began training him extensively. For nearly ten years I trained the whelp using every weapon and style I knew and eventually he became known as the most powerful hanyou to ever exist. After completing his training Inuyasha went off on his own for awhile and I didn't see him until almost a century later, although I always knew where he was. I had many people watching out for him so I would know where to find him, should he need my assistance. Inuyasha finally returned one day, right out of the blue and quite unexpected. And with him, he brought his mate."

Kagome gasped in surprise. Never in a million years would she ever expect Inuyasha to finally get over his love for Kikyo. "Who was she? Was she a demon?"

Sesshomaru smiled a little at his sister's excitement. "She was a hanyou," he replied. "Apparently along his travels he re-met and fell in love with a young bat hanyou named-"

"Shiori!" Kagome exclaimed, her eyes misted over with happy tears. Oh, if only she could see Inuyasha now. He had finally found someone to love him completely.

"Yes," Sesshomaru concurred.

"Did they have any children?" Kagome asked excitedly and knew the exact moment that the conversation did a 180.

"Almost," Sesshomaru responded hesitantly.

"What do you mean almost?" Kagome asked. "How do you almost have a child? Did she have a miscarriage or something?"

"Worse," Sesshomaru growled now as anger was certainly apparent in his eyes. What he said next, he knew was going to hurt her, but he knew she had to know. Never one to beat around the bush, Sesshomaru decided to give it to her straight.

"Around 300 hundred years ago, about a hundred after Inuyasha returned, some very powerful men got together and decided that they wanted to create a world where humans could live in peace instead of hiding in fear from demons. So they devised a plan to split the earth into three realms. The demons were cast into the demon realm, which is now known as the Makai. The humans were placed into the Ningenkai where a kekaii barrier was placed to keep demons from escaping. Reikai became the world of the spirits where King Enma established his rule."

"Hm," Kagome murmured thoughtfully. She always wondered where all the demons went. "So what does this have to do with Inuyasha?"

"Well, it might not have, had Inuyasha and Shiori not conceived a hanyou child, more powerful than ever produced. Reikai soon caught wind of my brother and his mate and their equally powerful child. They decided that the child was too much of a risk to the three realms. So they decided to kill him."

Kagome gasped in shock and clasped her hands in front of her mouth horrified. They wanted to kill and innocent child just for being born with power?

Sesshomaru's eyes were nearly flashing with blood lust as he recalled the day he learned of the treachery. "Through sources of my own and as King of Makai, I learned of the plan and informed my brother that the only place to hide would be in Ningenkai. Inuyasha and Shiori agreed that it would be best to leave and so made plans to escape into the human realm so they could hide. But something went wrong and a spy who learned of this, caught up to them just as they were escaping through the barrier.

:Flashback:

"Shiori!" Inuyasha cried, ducking as something went whizzing by their head. His head raised in horror as he watched the blue blast just barely miss his mate, who held their son close to her chest in order to protect him.

"Inuyasha," Shiori murmured, trying to shush her baby and run at the same time. "We're not going to make it."

Inuyasha turned to her with a growl and grabbed her arm tighter, pulling her along at an even faster pace. "Don't say things like that," He stated harshly. "You and I are going to reach the barrier and then you, me, and Kyoki will be able to live freely. They will never be able to find us. They won't ever take you away from me. You and Kyoki are mine."

In spite of the danger of the precarious situation Shiori found herself smiling at her mate and her steps became lighter as her demon abilities kicked in and she raced away with him at her side.

"Up there!" Shiori cried when she finally came to the cave where Sesshomaru's men stood waiting to battle the rushing Reikai officials. Inuyasha barely acknowledged them as he streaked past them, his mate directly by his side.

"Right," Inuyasha agreed, picking up his mate and son and skipping upwards and into the mouth of the cave.

It wasn't long before they came to a golden barrier with what looked to be a small crack in it. Inuyasha walked right up to it trusting what his brother had done using the Tensaiga and forced the crack wider.

From outside his ears picked up the sounds of yelling and knew that the Reikai police were moving in even faster than they thought. He could hear the clash of metal as Sesshomaru's knight attempted to keep the police out of the way. "Come on hurry or it'll close and we'll both be stuck here!" Inuyasha cried, pushing his mate into the portal ahead of him just as the police ran up and tried to latch onto both Inuyasha and the baby.

"Get the hell away from her!" Inuyasha bellowed swinging his deadly claws and catching one of the guards of guard, gutting him instantly. He watched unflinchingly as the guard slumped to the ground in a bloody heap.

"Inuyasha!" Shiori called frantically from the other side and clutched harder at her whimpering baby. She screamed again when Kyoki woke up and started crying loudly bringing the attention away from Inuyasha and onto their son. Inuyasha's eyes widened in fear and he managed to swing around and throw off five of the detectives and dart in front of the opening pushing her all the way through, just as it closet all the way. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" He could hear her screaming his name over and over again as he was dragged kicking and screaming away form the closed barrier.

_Shiori, Shiori! Mate, can you hear me? _He called through their bond and amost sighed in relief when he heard her shaky response.

_Inuyasha where are you? I'm scared? Kyoki won't stop crying?_

_Shiori, listen to me, _Inuyasha demanded. _You must run now. They are forcing the barrier open and if they find you, they will kill our son. Run away! _

_But, Inu, I-I can't do this without you._

_Shiori…Go! _Inuyasha cried frantically within his mind. _I promise I will find you again. I love you. Goodbye._

_Nooooooo! _He heard her scream just before he blocked his mind from her forever.

He could only pray now that his mate would not be captured as well and was relieved when he heard the guards cursing about the 'broad getting away.'

He allowed his body to sink into oblivion when he finally realized he would never see his beautiful mate again; would never get to hold his son again and watch as he grew up.

_At least you're safe; my Shiori._

:End Flashback:

"Inuyasha," Kagome wept sadly at Sesshomaru's side, the tears raining down her face. "Oh, he must have been so devastated." Sesshomaru held his little sister in his arms, watching as she cried out the storm that was brewing and wishing he could do the same.

It was a long, tense moment before Sesshomaru finally spoke quietly again. Kagome had quieted down a bit after asking Sesshomaru to tell her what happened after that.

"I found Inuyasha just outside the cave; half beaten and almost starved to death. Apparantly the Reikai police had no use for him; just his son so they tortured him, beat him, and then left him for dead. It was fortunate that I decided to check if he made it or not. I found him and brought him back to the castle where he remains to this day."

"So…Inuyasha is still alive?" Kagome asked so softly even Sesshomaru almost didn't hear her.

"Only in body, Kagome," Sesshomaru murmured. "His mind was so burdened by the tragedies of his life that he just shut down and to this day is a listless drone. He just sits in his room and stares out the window. He eats and he sleeps, and that is all."

"Oh, poor Inuyasha," Kagome cried burring herself into her brother's strong, comforting arms. On the one hand, she was glad Inuyasha was still alive. She was afraid he would already have been dead by now. But from what Sesshomaru had just relayed he practically was.

_Only in body, Kagome._ Sesshomaru's words kept echoing over and over again before she shook her head, attempting to clear at least some of the depressing thoughts. "What happened to Shiori? Did she make it; and what about their son?"

"From what I have gathered Shiori made it out okay. But she disappeared and nobody has seen her since. As for her son….he was taken from her and placed into the Reikai jail where he remains to this day."

"What!" Kagome shrieked in outrage. "They took an innocent child from his mother and put him in jail!" Kagome cried as anger now over rode the sorrow. She stood up and began pacing erratically in front of the porch swing as Sesshomaru watched slightly amused and slightly angered himself. "How…how utterly despicable! They will die a thousand deaths for what they did to Inuyasha!"

Although he found Kagome's outburst to be quiet loud, he couldn't help but agree. After all, he himself was very angry and to this day, held quite a grudge against Enma.

Suddenly the light bulb went off in Kagome's head and she swung around to face him. "So that's why it took so long to get to me. Did you have to get permission to come into this realm?"

"Kagome, this Sesshomaru never asks permission," Sesshomaru remarked dryly as Kagome calmed herself a little bit and sat down again. "As it is, I do have permission to be in Ningenkai whenever I want to. Enma does not have the power to control a demon such as me. Nevertheless, there are laws and they take a great deal of time to go through."

The two were quiet for another few minutes as Kagome allowed the conversation to seep into her mind. Inuyasha had grown up, finally found himself a decent mate, came to terms with his brother, and produced a child, and for what? For it all to be taken away right when things were going well?

"Sesshomaru," Kagome finally muttered quietly.

When Sesshomaru finally turned to her he noticed right away the queer expression on her face and knew what she was about to say.

Her eyes were alight with a strange confidence that always fascinated him in the Feudal Age. It was the same strange confidence that had won the battle between good and evil so many wars ago and had won many strong allies.

"I'm going to find out the truth behind all this. I'm going to find Shiori and I'm going to find Inuyasha's son! And then together we are going to hunt down the ones responsible for this monstrosity and make them pay."

And in that moment Sesshomaru fully believed she could do it. And he would be with her all the way.

* * *

Ha! I betcha' nobody expected anything like that to occur. Well, I had to get a story in here somewhere. There can't just be romance and roses. There has to be come complication somewhere. Okay, just a few pointers before people wonder too much. If you can guess who Shiori is in real time, then I will give them a cookie. And no, Inuyasha and Shiori's son is a different character and probably won't come in until the second half of this two-part series. Anyway, I hope my chapter was some what original because I don't think I've ever seen anything written like this. So…hope everyone enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing!

Ja ne.

Kura-kun's-lovr


End file.
